Gift From The Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Megan and Sage plan a Father's Day surprise for their Vladat fathers!


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Megan and Sage were going to give Whampire and Vamps one of their biggest and best gifts. A large and layered chocolate cake covered with their favorite types of sugary candy. Candy and sweets are what gave Vladats energy since they did not suck the energy from their loved ones.

"They will love this!" Megan said.

"I'm sure they will. Now Megan do you have plenty of candy?" Sage asked.

"Sure! I have four bags bags but I'm sure that will be enough for sure!" Megan smiled.

But as Sage walked over and tried to taste the cake mix, he saw that Megan accidentally had the mixer on full blast. The moment that she turned it on, it sprayed all over Sage's face!

"HEY!" he said, now in so much shock that he changed into his wolf form. Megan looked over her shoulder and gasped as the mixer broke out of the bowl and smacked Sage as he covered her to protect her. Once the mixer stopped, Megan saw that Sage had a cut on his shoulder because of what happened.

"I'm so sorry," Megan said, now tears filling her eyes as she got up and ran out the door.

"Hey! Megan come back here!" Sage called, now chasing her up the stairs. She ran in her room and hid under the bed with embarrassment. Sage only chuckled at the cute move and stuck his head under the bed. "Hey, come on kid. Please come out and talk to me," Sage whispered.

"No, I ruined everything already," Megan said sadly.

"Then I'll come under there and talk to you," Sage chuckled, now transforming into his human form and reaching under and gently grabbing her arm. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! Sage let go!" Megan said, trying to pull back. But within seconds, the teen squeezed himself under the bed and gently pushed her against the wall and tickled her armpit. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Tickle tickle tickle Megan," Sage chuckled, now wrapping his arms around the squirming girl.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed out.

"Maybe I will if you agree to come with me and help to plan the rest of the surprise for Vamps and Whampire," Sage smirked, now tickling her stomach.

"Ok ok! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Megan pleaded. Sage chuckled as he stopped and squirmed out from the under the bed. Once Megan was out, he walked to the restroom and put a few bandages on his shoulder. He noticed she still looked upset.

"Megan…no frowns now or else I'll tickle you again," Sage said, now arching an eyebrow.

"OK OK!" Megan giggled, now barely dodging a few pokes from her older brother.

"Ok let's get going," Sage said, now heading downstairs with the younger girl behind him.

Once they went downstairs, they finished the cake and the entire surprise for Vamps and Whampire. This was going to be a special Father's day for them.

"They are going to love this!" Sage said, now seeing both Vladats come into the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Whampire said.

"How sweet you two!" Vamps said, now eyeing the large cake.

"This was to show you how special you are to both of us," Megan said, now cutting the cake and giving both a piece. The Vladats eagerly bit into each piece, but soon they looked ill.

"W-What's wrong?" Sage asked.

"Candy….overload," Vamps gasped, now holding his stomach. Sage's eyes opened in horror as he saw that there were five packages of candy in the trashcan.

"Oh no! Megan, did you put five packages of candy instead of four?" Sage asked.

"Yes, but I thought it would be even better for them," she said sadly.

Both Vladats groaned and then slumped down. Even though it would only take a few minutes for them to recover, too much candy was a bit much.

"This was my fault! AGAIN!" Megan said in frustration. "I'm never doing anything for anyone again!"

And with that, she took off running out the door. Sage was right behind her! He didn't want her to get hurt because it was raining!

"Wait! Come back here!" Sage said. "Megan it wasn't your fault! It was mine too!"

"No it wasn't!" Megan yelled back.

Once she reached her tree house, she climbed up and closed the door. Sage was right in time to hear the door close!

"Megan! Megan c'mon! Open up!" Sage called.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"Kid you're stubborn but so am I!" Sage smirked, now flipping into the window and grabbing his younger sister around her waist.

"Sage! Let me go!" Megan said angrily.

"Not until you stop running away!" Sage said, now holding her closer.

"Face it…NEITHER of you are getting away," a voice said. Both turned and saw Vamps and Whampire climb in through the window.

"Now come now…sweetie you didn't mean it. I think you both did wonderful," Whampire said.

"And in plus…now that our systems have gotten used to it…we are going to have more," Vamps smiled, now holding out more cake.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU'LL GET SICK AGAIN!" Megan pleaded.

"Yes! Please stop!" Sage added. But their only response was a wink from both Vladats and they each ate another slice of cake. Both children were shocked though as the Vladats licked their lips. The second time their systems could handle it!

"Now that was delicious," Vamps smiled.

"And to thank you both…how about some hugs," Whampire chuckled, now flying at Sage and wrapping his arms around his son and tickling his sides.

"And maybe some kisses?" Vamps smirked, now kissing Megan all over her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! UNCLE VAHAHAHAHAHAHHAMPS! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!" Megan laughed.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAD!" Sage laughed out.

The Vladats kept tickling the kids for a bit more until the kids hit their peak. Once they let them go, the Vladats picked them up.

"How about coming back and enjoying this holiday with us?" Whampire cooed, now nuzzling his son.

"Yes, we miss you both. Especially after the kind gesture you just did," Vamps added, now gently kissing Megan.

"Of course!" Sage smiled, hugging Whampire.

"But we are just so sorry we messed up," Megan said.

"Enough of that! We all make mistakes…now let's go before Four arms tries to eat it all," Vamps laughed, now putting Megan on his back and flying out as Whampire did the same with Sage. As they were flying, the kids both said together.

"Happy Father's Day!"

In teasing fun, the Vladats winked at each other and said 'thank you' also simultaneously. Now feeling devious, the kids tickled them under their wings as they landed. The fun was just beginning. Especially with wonderful family and Vladat uncles and fathers!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
